galmora_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Orks of Nazu'drak
Born within the lands of Nazu'drak and leaders of one of the mightiest empires that the realm of mortals ever had seen, the Orks of Nazu'drak once were a race noble amongst other races of the mortal world, but the fall of the old world had brought them into a age of darkness and forced them to resort to brutal violence and the ways that are considered barbaric in the eyes of most civilizations. The remenants of the old empire are still found all across Nazu'drak and its history is carved deep within the roots of the mountains. Now long forgotten the Orks rest within the mountains in their strongholds where they tell the stories of old kingdoms and mighty rulers, where might was right and the strongest were the rulers of the clans, alot of that ideology has remained till this day, where they would live in their strongholds and where all are family, equality reigns with two leaders, the clan mother and its chieftain. But do not underestimate these beings as lesser interlectuals, infact they are still highly interlectual to the extend where they will make fine tacticians in war-fare, social groups and politics to the suprice of most civilized races, how ever they still seem to blame their High Elven arch enemy as their nemisis and claim them to be the reason their empire had fallen, forcing them to resort to the ways we currently know them to be living in. Apearance With skin tones ranging from light green to dark brown, they often carry a heavily muscular frame, and stand between 7- 7'5" tall. They carry boar like tusks and protruding bone ridges, their hair color seems to always be either black or grey and their bodies covered in scars that had been made into a specific pattern indicating to what clan they were from. The Ork'ish race where both males and females seem to heavily adore piercings in their noses and ears that are made out of deer bone, various tattoo's that indicate the loyalty to their stronghold and the overly used war-paint that many ork warriors carry upon their bodies as both decoration and intimidation. Clothing and dressing customs Clothing seems to be a very touchy subject under the Ork's and depends heavily onto the way a clan is lead, as to how more primitive Ork clans seem to take war paint and tattoo's very seriously including their bare and very minimalistic clothing as a sign of their dominance, to the more civilized strongholds who seem to be wearing normal day peasant clothing, covering up large portions of their skin and seem to take pride in the fact that they despite the accusations still live as civilized individuals to a certain degree. More primitive clothing : Often Orks in more perimitive strongholds can be found wearing lion cloths and tassets made out of the hides of animals that they had caught, tanned and tailored into a minimalistic coverage for the lower body with intergraded underwear, as for the females seem to wear the same kind of "pants" but with a simple bra made out of furs and cloth as well covering up thier mammaries. It is known that these Orks seem to refuse to wear any form of armor at all. Civilized clothing : As mentioned previously, Orks living in these so called "Civilized" strongholds seem to wear normal day work clothing made up from grey and brown tinted shirts and trousers with simple boots, and are often the ones found wearing Ork fashioned armor as well, showing pride through their crafts despite it being of a poor quality. Religion and Worship All Orks seem to worship their own pantheon made up from The Mother, The All-father and The Oracle. Back in the times of the great empires large temples were devoted to these gods and had their seperate organisations making sure the worship was done accordingly and their blessings were spread, but nowadays shrines deep into the wilds are made to where Orks come from all strongholds to pray and bring their offerings, most notabily of the offerings would be a ritualistic festival that draws almost if not all Orks to the shrine under the white rock for a ritualistic duel to where all Ork warriors particiapte in and fight till their deaths as a sarcfice towards the gods to where they are later ressurected again if they had fought well and deserve to walk the lands which is later followed by a large feast and a battle against a unkown hostile monster that the priests had captured or tracked down. Marriage, Sexuality, Parrenting Marriage has two different consepts between Orks, one highly valued under the more civilized strongholds to where the more primitive strongholds seem to discard it and only want to breed in order to grow their population in numbers to where only the clan chief has the right to mate. Civilized strongholds : Sexuality is meant to be a gift from the Mother and only to be preformed out of pure love for another and during marriage, preforming sexual acts out of marriage would be considered a deed of dishonor to not only them selves but also their ancestors to whom they seem to be praising for their strength and deeds of the past, both father and mother raise their children after birth to where they learn them the craft of their father and learning them how to read and write. Primitive strongholds : Sexuality is simply a means of reproduction in the eyes of the more primitive Orks, only the strongest has the right to mate and produce children. Parrenting is done by the clan mother who seems to be the mother and eldest of the stronghold, one who often practises alchemy and so forth. Marriage seems to be non existant as wives seem to be more property of Ork chieftains instead of actual individuals, they are considered just as much worth as a pig, which nowadays is not too much. Language and Culture Orks seem to have developed their own form of language over a large period of time that actually is one of the few languages that hasnt been based from ancient High Elven, instead they had formed them from the words of The Mother, a ancient form of grunting and growling to another that has developed through actual words over a timespan of thousands of years. Ork strongholds of both Civilized and Primitive Orks seem to be led by one man and woman; the Elder Mother and the Chieftain, while more civilized strongholds consist of actual structures such as a Orkish longhall and sheds where others would live in, the more primitive Ork strongholds seem to be made up out of tents with a simple palisade wall over it. Their cultures how ever do not seem to be that much off, both seem to value honor and pride above everything, a good death in battle is the wish for every Ork and when they grow old, around to the age of fifty they will search for a "Good death" by venturing out of their strongholds into the wilds to find a worthy oponent for them to fight and perhaps die against, while this seems rather grim to most.. Orks see that when they can no longer provide somthing to their strongholds they have grown useless to their gods in death as well and wish to avoid them being "Useless" in the heavens. Death, social behaviour, Politics Death is a simple concept for Orks to where their mortal bodies would die, and decay in the wilds and their spirits would contribute to their heavens in the sense of aiding and working for the strongholds and ancestors in their immortal planes, around the age of fifty to sixy they seem to fenture out into the woods to find their "Good Death" which has to be achieved by dying in combat with nothing more but normal clothes and a weapon of choice and thus leaving everything behind but a memory of their existance on the mortal planes. While there is little room for politics these days, Orks are amazing speakers in public but find it rather hard and difficult to adjust to the political systems of other civilizations that strangely enough would often find simularities in their past Imperial rulings. Do not mistake all Orks for unsocialized individuals though, often the more civilized Orks that some how ended up out of their Strongholds find them selves to be excelent merchants that trade in the name of their homes seeing how they often refuse to live outside their own strongholds where they had born in or raised up if they aren't mercenaries.